Leonard Hofstadter/Gallery - Male Friends
Gor6.jpg|Howard and Leonard. Lev9.png|Maybe all these numbers could be deciphered. Lev28.png|He never had a breakthrough in which to open the bottle for. Lev27.png|Let's make a pact. Vic6.jpg|Time to get rid of him. Vic2.jpg|How did that bird get in? The-Big-Bang-Theory-The-Jerusalem-Duality-1-12-the-big-bang-theory-10407249-720-480.jpg|Howard and Leonard launching model rockets in the park. tt46.png|Talking to Zack about their invention. NM8.jpg|Leonard getting to work with Howard. tt47.png|Zack wants to know if the military will use is as a weapon. tt50.png|Thinking about the military using their development. Val2.jpg|Howard's mini-gift for Bernadette. Pn31.png|I need more money to raise a kid. De9.png|Leonard invoking the girlfriend pact with Howard. Raid11.jpg|Leonard telling Howard how he is manipulating Penny. Fer15.jpg|Worried about the military using their invention. Kt17.png|I once found his stack of contracts under his bed. ju22.png|Out picking up their solder. Ler6.jpg|Working on MONTE. Kt28.png|Excited about what to do with their royalties. tt16.png|Announcing the first trial. Stage5.png|Howard and Leonard Den34.png|What is wrong? Den39.png|Howard finds out his mother is dead. FG1.jpg|Penny demonstrating hooking a worm. LS23.jpg|Watching confronting the line cutter. tt70.png|In deep thought. Work12.jpg|Banzai! Tbbt 10.02 tmm-6.jpg|There is a problem, the government wants our project. LR-3.jpg|Howard and Leonard working on their project. LR-4.jpg|Howard and Leonard working on their project. LR-37.jpg|We met the requirements. 11.01 TPP-11.jpg|Watching Raj ask Ramona out. LR-5.jpg|Howard and Leonard working on their project. Eros3.png|Howard turns away from Raj. LR-18.jpg|Maybe we need Sheldon. TTR-5.jpg|Maybe we can improve on Sheldon's project. LR-6.jpg|Howard and Leonard working on their project. LR-7.jpg|Howard and Leonard working on their project. LR-11.jpg|Leonard has something for this occasion. LH40.png|Leonard bought himself a laser. CV13.png|Playing a video game. CV13.png|Playing a video game. ZB7.jpg|Howard makes his move. NB35.jpg|Who discovered America accidentally? Jt18.jpg|Make fun of him. CV45.jpg|Setting up a game. Neg31.jpg|This will crush Sheldon. Corn11.jpg|Raj and Leonard. Soft28.png|Raj and Leonard working together. Gag12.jpg|Raj and Leonard. Mini5.jpg|How do you want to start? Pn45.png|Bust a move! Mini11.jpg|Working with Raj. Mini10.jpg|Leonard working on Raj's alien message project. A64.jpg|Finding Raj in his bed. Twv- Raj and Leonard.jpg|Weekend gaming marathon!! 11.03 TRI-5.jpg|Raj and Leonard. Gag11.jpg|Raj and Leonard. Zam5.png|Raj and Leonard working on the escape room clues. Soft29.png|Maybe we should call Howard and Leonard. fl14.png|At the comic book store. V17.png|Howard disses Sheldon. Crp42.png|Leonard asks Raj to add Penny to the comet paperwork. Crp43.png|Raj tells him how excited his boss was. Crp44.png|Leonard caves in and says that he'll talk to Penny. TSR-4.jpg|Raj wants a date for the wedding. gc6.png|Game play and Raj has no date. II8.png|Raj as Supreme Court Justice. II10.png|Guys laughing at the Sheldon impersonation. Neg1.jpg|Raj and Leonard working in the library. Neg11.jpg|Raj helping Leonard with the notations. Neg22.jpg|The library basement. Neg24.jpg|The dust gets to Leonard. Neg28.jpg|Checking the notations. Neg29.jpg|Raj finds some work done in Russia. Met10.jpg|Leonard wants to use his new laser. md23.jpg|Who wants to use a stupid old laser? md65.jpg|Leonard goes after Raj! Jt103.jpg|No, we wouldn't! De11.png|Raj and Leonard at the comic book store. Monster6.jpg|Raj giving up on women and life. Rost4.jpeg|Watching a fish gutting demo by Penny. A63.jpg|Leonard and Penny's Dad. Boy12.jpg|Cheat! Lie! Redo44.png|This fine young man. Redo59.png|Welcome to the family, Leonard. Don’t lend your new brother-in-law money. do17.jpg|Hello, Leonard. do20.jpg|Nice grip, Leonard. do72.jpg|Wyatt, back off! CRP13.png|Does Penny live here? CRP28.png|I'm here to start a romantic relationship with Penny. CRP20.png|This is my fortress of solitude. CRP14.png|Penny is engaged to me. rv37.png|Enter Dr. Alfred Hofstadter. rv39.png|Maybe I'll have a heart attack and not have to see her. rv40.png|Ah, she's a sweetie. You got a good one there Leonard. Tcc-19.jpg|In the building lobby. gt35.png|Was this ever a dress party? vi3.jpg|Isn't this a costume party? BA10.png|You have Adam West's contact info. BA12.png|At the comic store before Sheldon's birthday. md17.jpg|Leonard sneezes on the Batman comics. md18.jpg|You just bought a whole row of Batman comics. Bet99.png|It's just a movie. Bet61.png|I'm routing for the home team. Ash15.png|You're Leonard Hofstadter! Ash14.png|I want to shake your hand. Fenc48.png|Not a good idea to date Amy. LH11.png|A bribe. Jp14.png|You dated Penny? md77.jpg|Bert and Terry Brad"saw". TGE-12.jpg|Crying in front of Bill Gates. BG14.png|Do I know you? gc49.png|George is back. gc51.png|Replace don't patch your tires. LH6.png|You sent for me? AD-1.jpg|Seibert has a job for Leonard. Jt74.jpg|It's all right buddy. One day you'll met a girl. Jt71.jpg|What do you think, Leonard? Ny11.jpg|Leonard excited about working with Professor Proton. Search4.jpg|Pasadena PD has no jurisdiction in Pandora. Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Pictures Category:Photo Gallery Category:Leonard